claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eric Vale
Eric Vale es un actor de voz, guionista y director ADR estadounidense que trabaja para FUNimation Entertainment. El interpreta a Sid en la versión estadounidense del anime. Carrera *B'tX (TV) : ADR Director, Script *Baccano! (TV) : Script (ep 1), Head Writer *Baki the Grappler (TV) : Script *Basilisk (TV) : Script *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) : ADR Director *Black Blood Brothers (TV) : Script (eps 1-2), Head Writer *Black Cat (TV) : Script (12 episodes), Head Writer *Blassreiter (TV) : Script (7 episodes), Head Writer *Burst Angel (TV) : Script *Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) : Script *Case Closed (TV) : ADR Director *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) : Head Writer *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) : Script, Head Writer *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) : Head Writer *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) : Script, Head Writer *Desert Punk (TV) : Script, Head Writer *Dragon Ball GT (TV) : Script (FUNimation) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) : ADR Script (Season 2 FUNimation Re-Dub) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio-Broly : ADR Director *Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn : ADR Director *Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon : ADR Director *Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone : Script (Funimation) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest : Script (Funimation) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might : Script (Funimation) *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) : Script (ep 22), Head Writer *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) : ADR Director (eps 11-12) *Glass Fleet (TV) : Head Writer *Gunslinger Girl (TV) : ADR Director, Script (eps 1-3) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) : Script, Head Writer *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) : Script (eps 1-2, 4-13), Head Writer *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) : Script *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OAV) : Script *Heroic Age (TV) : Head Writer *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) : Commentary *Initial D (TV) : Script (FUNimation Dub; eps 1-13) *Initial D: Extra Stage (OAV) : Script (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) : Script (12 episodes), Head Writer *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) : Script (FUNimation Dub; 7 episodes) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) : Script, Head Writer *Kodocha (TV) : ADR Script (ep 1) *Lupin III: Crisis in Tokyo (special) : Script *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) : Script Adaptation *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) : Script *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) : Head Writer (English Dialogue) *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) : Script *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) : Script Adaptation *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru : Head Writer *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu : Head Writer *Master of Martial Hearts (OAV) : Head Writer *MoonPhase (TV) : Script (eps 1-3) *My Santa (OAV) : Script, Head Writer *Nabari (TV) : Commentary (ep 2), Head Writer *Negima! (TV) : Script (ep 17), Head Writer (eps 17-26) *Negima!? (TV) : Script (eps 2-3), Head Writer *One Piece (TV) : ADR Script (FUNimation; 16 episodes), Commentary (ep 30), Head Writer (FUNimation; 80 episodes) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) : Script *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) : Head Writer *Peach Girl (TV) : ADR Script (eps 1, 4), Head Writer *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) : Script (9 episodes), Head Writer *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) : Head Writer *Rumbling Hearts (TV) : Script, Head Writer *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) : Head Writer *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) : Head Writer *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) : Head Writer *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) : Script (eps 1-3, 5, 7-12), Head Writer *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) : Script (1-3, 8,9, 13) (6 episodes), Head Writer *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) : Script (eps 1, 5-6, 9), Head Writer *Spice and Wolf (TV) : Head Writer *Spiral (TV) : Script Adaptation *Strike Witches (TV) : Head Writer *Suzuka (TV) : ADR Script, Head Writer *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) : Script *Witchblade (TV) : Script, Head Writer *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) : Script (eps 109-112) *AM Driver (TV) *Aquarion (TV) as Sirius De Alisia *B'tX (TV); Lyacon Soldiers (ep 2); Teppei *Baccano! (TV) as Huey Laforet *Baki the Grappler (TV) *BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) as Akira *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Hayami (eps 20-21) *Basilisk (TV) as Jimushi Jyubei *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Ryuusuke *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) *Big Windup! (TV) as Keisuke Umehara *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) as Nataru *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Nataru *Black Butler (TV) *Black Cat (TV) as Lacdoll *Blassreiter (TV) as Alvin Lutz *Blue Gender (TV) as Yuji Kaido *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) as Yuji Kaido *Case Closed (TV) as James Soto (ep 38); Koby Erwin (ep 67); Tony (ep 19) *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Santos *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Ninzaburo Santos *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Ninzaburo Santos *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Santos *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Ninzaburo Santos *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Inspector Ninzaburo Santos *Casshern Sins (TV) as Casshern *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Sharnid Elipton *Claymore (TV) as Sid *D.Gray-man (TV) as Arystar Krory *Darker than Black (TV) as Nick Hillman (eps 11-12) *Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OAV) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) *Desert Punk (TV) as Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno *Dragon Ball (TV) as Chibi (ep 15); Crepe; Goat Man (ep 17); Human Thief; Red *Ribbon Soldier (ep 32); Taro Soramame; Wolf-Man; World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Trunks (FUNimation) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio-Broly as Bio-Warrior C *Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn as Old Golfer; Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Movie 7: Super Android 13 as Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Movie 8: The Legendary Super Saiyan as Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound as Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks as Trunks *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Ko Yonamine *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Miguel (ep 6) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Fairy Tail (TV) as Loke *Fruits Basket (TV) as Yuki Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Zolf J. Kimblee *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Solf J. Kimblee *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Solf J. Kimblee *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Solf J. Kimblee *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Osamu Yasuhara *Glass Fleet (TV) *Gunslinger Girl (TV) as Jean *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) as Jean *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Jean *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Eishiro Sugata *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Eishiro Sugata *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OAV) as Eishiro Sugata *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork as Eishiro Sugata *Hell Girl (TV) as Yukio Ujiie (ep 19) *Heroic Age (TV) as Meleagros *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as America; Canada *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as America; Canada *Hetalia World Series (TV) as America; Canada *Initial D (TV) as Koichiro Iketani (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Extra Stage (OAV) as Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Koichiro Iketani (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Koichiro Iketani *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Zagi *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Lai (ep 21) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto (Season 2) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Sinistra *Kodocha (TV) as Sensei (ep 21) *(The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) as Sion Astarl *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Kai Mikawa *Nabari (TV) as Thobari Durandal Kumohira *One Piece (TV) as Sanji (FUNimation) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Sanji *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Toru Suzushima (ep 2) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Anton Claude *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Francisco *Rosario + Vampire (TV) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Yeti *Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Coach *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Agan Madoru *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Tonobe *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Tonobe *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Zero *School Rumble (TV) as Oji Karasuma; Sekiyama (ep 22) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Goro (ep 22); Ooji Karasuma *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Ooji Karasuma *Sekirei (TV) as Kakizaki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Kakizaki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) as Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (TV) as Maeda Keiji *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Dance Master (ep 47); Sally Viper (ep 78) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Sadahiro Mibu *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Sadahiro Mibu *Shin chan (TV) as Yoshirin (FUNimation) *Solty Rei (TV) as Larry Anderson *Soul Eater (TV) as Justin Law *Speed Grapher (TV) as Itabashi (ep 10) *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Weiz *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Dickon Sidnok *Strike Witches (TV) *Summer Wars (movie) *To (OAV) as Ion (Symbiotic Planet) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Count Meinz Alfred (ep 1) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Commander *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Biker D (ep 39); Touya *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Rando; Sakyo; Shorin; Shuichi Hatanaka (step-brother) Como Eric Johnson (nombre real) Case Closed (TV) as Policeman B (ep 3) Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure as World Tournament Announcer Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Announcer; Trunks No-anime *Voces adicionales en "Spikeout: Battle Street" (VG) *Dylan Hewitt in " Hall Of Mirrors" *Future Trunks in "DBZ: Budokai 2" (VG) *Future Trunks in "DBZ: Budokai 3" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Dragon Ball Z: Sagas" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2" (VG) *Future Trunks in "Super Dragon Ball Z" (VG) *Future Trunks, Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2" (VG) *Future Trunks, Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3" (VG) *Future Trunks, Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi" (VG) *Future Trunks, Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball: Raging Blast" (VG) *Future Trunks, World Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai" (VG) *Sanji in "One Piece : Unlimited Adventure" (VG) *Train Hijacker Boss in "Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel" (VG) *World Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball: Origins" (VG) *World Tournament Announcer in "Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo" (VG) Categoría:Doblaje USA